Blue Blueberry Muffins
Blue Blueberry Muffins was the second recipe included in Blueberry Muffin Murder. Hannah was working on these Blue Blueberry Muffins for the Winter Carnival Judges. Ingredients * 3/4 cup Melted Butter (1 1/2 sticks) * 1''' cup Sugar * '''2 Beaten Eggs (just whip them up a fork) * 2''' teaspoons Baking Power * '''1/2 teaspoon Salt * 1''' cup Fresh or Frozen Blueberries. (no need to thaw if they're frozen) * '''1/2 cup Blueberry Pie Filling * 2''' cups plus '''one tablespoon Flour (no need to sift) * 1/2 cup Milk Crumb Topping * 1/2 cup Sugar * 1/3 Flour * 1/4 cup Softened Butter (1/2 stick) Directions Blue Blueberry Muffins * Make sure rack is in the middle position and preheat oven to 375oF. * Grease the bottoms only of a 12-cup muffin pan. ** Or line the cups with cupcake papers. * Melt the butter. * Mix in sugar. * Then add the beaten eggs, baking powder, and salt. Mix thoroughly. * Put one tablespoon of the flour in a plastic bag with your cup of fresh or frozen blueberries. * Shake gently to coat the blueberries and leave them in the bag for now. *Add half the remaining two cups of flour to your bowl and mix it in with half the milk. *The add the rest of the milk and flour and mix. *Add 1/2 cup blueberry pie filling to your bowl and mix. **'Your dough will turn a shade of blue, but it's alright just keep mixing. Once the muffins bake they'll look fine.' * When your dough is mixed thoroughly fold in the flour-coated fresh or frozen blueberries. * Fill the muffin tins three-quarters full and set aside. ** If any dough left over grease the bottom of a small tea-bread loaf pan and fill with the remaining dough. Crumb Topping * Mix the sugar and the flour in a small bowl. * Add softened butter and cut it in until it's crumbly. ** You can also do this in a food processor with a hard butter using steel blade Blue Blueberry Muffins Continued-''' * Sprinkle crumb topping over your muffins. * Bake at 375o F for 25 to 30 minutes. ** '''The tea-bread should bake about 10 minutes longer than muffins. * When your muffins are baked, set the muffin pan on a wire rack to cool for 30 mins. * Tip the muffin out and enjoy. Extra Filling * Fill blueberry pie filling into 1/2 cup portions and pop into the freezer. ** You can use paper cups to hold it and freeze them inside a freezer bag. All you have to do next time is thaw a cup and you can make another batch of muffins. Hannah's Note These are wonderful when they're slightly warm, but the blueberry flavor will intensify if you store them in a cover container overnight. Grandma Ingrid's muffin pans were large enough to hold all the dough from this recipe. My muffin tins are smaller, and I always make a loaf of Blue Blueberry tea bread with the leftover dough. If I make it for Mother, I leave off the crumb topping. She loves to eat it sliced, toasted, and buttered for breakfast. Category:Recipes